Pikachu's Dark Past
by That Random Quagsire
Summary: A little story of mine. If you know about our little buddy, the electric mouse, then you will know that like people, Pokemon also have dark secrets of their past.


**Pikachu's Former Trainer**

We all know about that old story of Pokemon where Ash goes to the research laboratory in Pallet Town, recieves a Pikachu, goes on a journey, and never ages. But, did anybody ever think of what might have been Pikachu's life before-hand? Why he never seemed to acknowledge Ash's authority BEFORE those crazy Spearow interfered with the journey? Well, that's the thing. Nobody alive knows what happened that fateful night when the first trainer Pikachu lived under the opression of. Recently though, Pikachu's mind raced after losing the Sinnoh League battle against Tobias and his Latios. One night, coincidentally the night he had committed the horrible act, he didn't sleep, remembering that vivid memory.

Pikachu wasn't always as happy as he was with Ash. Before, he lived a life even worse than what he thought it was going to be travelling with Ash. He originally belonged to a trainer in the Kanto region, whom was nothing short of cruel. He forced Pikachu to fight against types he knew Pikachu wouldn't be capable of defeating, though he always got a laugh when Pikachu managed to once again outdo a foe. This turned Pikachu into a bitter, cruel, and merciless opponent, which his trainer seemed to find glee in. It wasn't long since this heartless electric mouse had begun his deadly rage of battles against not only Pokemon, but their trainers as well.

One night, the thought crossed his mind that maybe his trainer wasn't going to keep him around much longer. This fear... no... this outrageous thought came true. Pikachu began losing battles, distracted by his trainer's incessant laughter at the suffering he caused. The trainer was incredulous. The first time in what seemed like months, Pikachu had lost. That night, in the Pokemon Center, after healing his "electric rat" as he called Pikachu, he dragged a chain to the room he would stay in that night. Once it was fastened around the doorknob, and the doorway was jammed, so that it wouldn't open until he opened it, he turned to his "partner" with a look of disgust on his face.

Pikachu looked up at his master with a wary look in his eyes. He saw his trainer put on rubber gloves, and whatever else he could find that insulated electricity, and went to work. Before the electric Pokemon could stop it, a boot suddenly flashed, and the light was switched off. One second, the adrenaline rushed, the next, the wind escaped Pikachu's mouth in a quick, sharp gasp as his trainer viciously kicked him in the stomach. Suddenly, his trainer's hand was firmly grasped around his throat, holding him against a wall, as the opposite fist struck him multiple times across the cheeks that would loose the electricity he was known for. His trainer's voice rang clear as he spoke and hit, one word with every punch.

_Don't. You. Ever. Lose. Another. Battle. Again. You. Runt._

Pikachu felt the burning tears running down his cheeks, and his trainer sneered and smirked.

_Awwww. What's the matter? Can't take a little punishment? No? Well, I guess I should stop hitting you then!_

When Pikachu thought his misery and suffering was over, it wasn't. His trainer then produced a small object. The tears in the electric mouse's eyes made it impossible to see what it was exactly. He then realized that his trainer had never FED him, just gave him water to drink, moments before the kind nurse healed his wounds. He felt it. Rope fastened around his waist, and he was pinned to a wooden post, no doubt the one on the bed.

_Now, you be a good RUNT and maybe I'll feed you in the morning!_

And so for the night, Pikachu went hungry. This wouldn't be the first night it happened though, as every time his trainer's laughter cost him the match, Pikachu would be wounded mercilessly, and then would go the night without food. One day though, when it was the worst, Pikachu refused to take it any more. He had lost a battle, and that night, the unknown, cruel trainer would attempt to "punish" him again. Before the trainer could attempt to put on the insulating clothing, he would be suprised to find that moments later, he was paralyzed by an electric shock he expected to see on the battlefield.

Pikachu knew what had to be done, and carrying rope on his back, his trainer in his teeth as best as he could, he dragged the items out to the woods. Right next to a lake, he would tie his trainer, unable to move, to a tree, and gave a mocking look that said

_And now you get to go hungry for a night you worthless cretin!_

The look on his trainer's face was fearful, even through the night. He couldn't believe it! The Pokemon he had mistaken to be so obediant and submissive was now going to torture, maybe kill him. That would come later, as Pikachu went on to the Pokemon center, the location of his master not being questioned. To spite his trainer further, though he wasn't around, Pikachu ate, feasted on what Pokemon food his trainer had packed for the others his master trained.

The next morning, Pikachu would complete the deed. He wandered to the lake and found his trainer struggling against the ropes, screaming.

_PLEASE! PLEASE! I KNOW I'VE BEEN UNFAIR!_

It was that moment that Pikachu realized, to his amusement, that his master hadn't had a drink before being restrained. Served him right for the abuse the electric mouse suffered. It seemed like he was going towards his master, when he turned, and went quite a few feet back, and turned to look at his master head on. He would get huge pleasure from watching his master suffer.

He felt the electricity run through his cheeks, and then he loosed it, a glorious Thunderbolt, straight at his master. Pikachu's eyes widened in glee and he laughed as his trainer screamed in pain from the shock. Almost tentatively, Pikachu loosed several more Thunderbolts unto his master, over, and over and over again. When his master finally passed out, Pikachu waited.

His master's eyes opened hours later and he realized he wasn't restrained. When he looked to our torturous Pokemon hero, the trainer tried to move, but found himself rolling as his partner kicked him, straight into water. The trainer couldn't swim! Only gasp for breath when he came up, and watched his Pokemon giggle. When he finally balanced himself, his eyes widened in horror as a single, humongous wave of electricity flowed from the Thunderbolt Pikachu sent out next, and he felt it as the shock flowed through the water, and directly into him.

Pikachu finally stopped, watching the unconscious body of his master sink in the water. Six pokeballs floated to the surface, and went to shore. Pikachu, instinctively, released all 5 of his companions, and they all fled in terror of the small mouse. Laughing, the merciless Pokemon left the scene, and the body was never found.

A few months had passed from the murder of the trainer whom had plagued him. Pikachu had become not lonely, but elated. His evil, vicious nature had left him, but he still retained a sarcastic demeanor. That was when the world renowned expert Professor Oak came nearly out of nowhere and captured the mouse. The next thing he knew, Pikachu was under the ownership of some kid, Ash Ketchum.

You all know what goes on from there. The journey, everything. Pikachu lived a happy life, though there were hardships as he and Ash only won a single championship from the Orange Island Pokemon League. This brought enough satisfaction to the Pokemon's face.

And though our electric hero has had a tragic, but amusing past, he lived. He fought through the hardships. He battled with legends.

But for now, his story was just continuous.


End file.
